Hidden Secrets
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: More secrets come out as Emma searches for Victor Claw. Part 4 to An Unforgotten Life please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any once upon a time characters and this story is not for profit

Hidden Secrets

Emma hung up the pay phone and rejoined Justin on his bike. "So, what did Regina say when you called her? ", Justin asked as they rode down the highway.

"She was real freaked out asking me where I was in stuff ", Emma replied as a small tear fell down her face.

"Don't worry Goldilocks once we catch Claw you can go back to your nice normal happy life", Justin assured her.

"I hope so Hot Rod I really do", Emma replied. They rode in silence for a while until they came to a hotel called _Happy Trails_ and the duo decided to rest for the night. Since their money was scarce they rented a one room for the both of them. Emma took the bed and Justin slept on the couch. "Night Emma, sweet dreams", Justin called from the couch.

"Night Justin, sweet dreams to you to", Emma called from the bedroom. As Emma laid in the bed her mind began to wander. _How was Regina and Henry? Did anyone in StoryBrooke hate her for leaving? More importantly will Regina ever forgive her for leaving town?_ All these thoughts just raced around in her brain. Another thought entered her brain as she tried to sleep. She remembered the first time Justin and her got their first real bounty. She was about 19 and he was 22 when they caught their real first big bounty. They used the money to buy some liquor and got completely wasted that night. But the next morning Emma woke up with no clothes on next to a naked Justin. She completely freaked out and that was the first time she ran away from the only family she knew. Justin found her a month later begging to talk to her. Justin told he was so sorry for what happened and vowed to never get that drunk ever again. After she left he took a dozen showers just to get the guilt and shame out. He always saw her as a kid sister and to Emma he was the older brother she never had. After a while that little incident became a bitter memory. Justin asked her to be his bounty hunter partner again and Emma said only part-time. She now had a stable job and wanted to try and grow some roots which Justin understood perfectly. So, they stayed in that town for a while until Emma met a charming young man named Victor Steele. He was the most charming man Emma had ever met and had the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen. He took her out to fancy restaurants made her feel special like a lady. Yet, he always appreciated her sharp wit because to him Emma was not some pretty thing to put on his arm to Victor she was his equal. Emma was head over heels in love with the guy. One night he took her to his house and they spent one passionate night together. But sadly it was not meant to be for when Justin showed her the picture of his new bounty was nonother than Victor Steele. Emma's heart broke in two when she found out he was a drug dealer along with other things. Still she agreed to help capture him, one night she asked Victor to meet her and to her surprise Victor was about to propose. Yet, before he could utter a word Justin jumped him and handcuffed then dragged him away to a nearby police station. Even more shockingly the police also had evidence of Victor being a murder suspect. When the police pulled him away he shouted out to Emma telling her he still loved her and will find her again. Then they sentenced him to a life in prison. Then 9 months later she gave birth to Henry and as much as she loved him she just couldn't keep him. The life she lived was no way to raise a child and she could not bear to tell her son the truth about his father. So, with a heavy heart she gave her son up for adoption and cried all the way back to her apartment when she dropped him off. Justin comforted her as best as he could but Emma just hoped with all of her might that her son would be adopted by a loving family. After that she and Justin went on to be a great bounty hunting team. They moved from place to place hunting as many bad guys as they could. Until Emma grew tired and told Justin she wanted to try and grow some roots again. Justin understood and went his separate way but told Emma to call him whenever and he would come. Emma tried to stay and grow some roots but to no prevail. Then when she turned 28 Henry reentered her life and the rest just fell into place. "Hey Blondie time to get up", Jason called as the alarm clock went off. Emma awoke with a groan and took a quick shower. Within minutes they were back outside and riding down the road. They reached _The Devil's Paradise _in less than two hours and it truly was the Devil's Paradise. Neon lights flashed everywhere as grown men sat around in smoky areas playing cards. Some were drinking their asses off and some were shooting pool. Girls were stripping for money and some were dancing in cages. _Man if Regina knew I was in a place like this she would bury me 12 feet into the ground_, Emma thought nervously. Then out of the blue a really drunk guy came over to Emma.

"Hey sexy mind if I buy you a drink", he asked his breath thick with alcohol.

"Sorry not interested", Emma said as she pushed her way from the man. Then as quick as lightening the man grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on beautiful let me show you a real nice time", the main said as he pulled Emma toward a private room.

"I said no!" Emma shouted as she kicked him in the groin. The man released her as he kneeled over in pain.

"Still got the old moves eh Blondie", Justin said with a sly smile.

"Come on Hot Rod let's find Victor", Emma told him. They made their way to the bartender who had an odd smile on his face.

"Are you Emma Swan?" the guy asked.

"Depends on whose asking", Emma replied sharply.

"Victor knew you would come find him and asked me to give you this", the bartender said as he handed Emma a number and a yellow envelope.

"Call the number Emma maybe we can get a clue as to where Claw his hiding", Justin told her.

"Ok", Emma replied nervously as she dialed the number.

It rang for a few minutes until a soft voice answered", Hello my sweet Emma I was wondering if you were ever going to get this number".

Emma's blood went cold as she answered", Hello Victor nice to hear from you".

"Do you have the envelope in your hands darling?" Victor asked.

"Yes", Emma replied.

"Good open it", Victor told her. Emma did as she was told and inside the envelope was a picture of Henry and a copy of his adoption papers. "Isn't our son adorable he has your smile", Victor told her and Emma could almost see the smile on his face.

"How did you find out about him", Emma demanded as her face went completely white.

"Oh I got my sources", Victor said with a chuckle.

"Victor what happened between us was not his fault your fight is with me leave him out of this I beg you", Emma cried as a small tear fell from her face.

"Emma I'm shocked why on Earth would I want to harm my son or the mother of my child?" Victor asked with a hurt tone. "All I want is a little family reunion and I found just the perfect place maybe you heard of it a little town called StoryBrooke", Victor told her.

Emma's eyes grew with fear. _Victor was going to StoryBrooke oh no Henry she had to go back and save Henry, her mind screamed._ "See you in StoryBrooke my beloved Emma", Victor said and then the phone went dead.

"So what did he say?" Justin asked.

"He found Henry and now he is on his way to StoryBrooke", Emma exclaimed.

"Come on we can probably beat him there lets go", Justin said as they ran outside to his motorcycle. Suddenly their appeared out of the darkness two figures one had a huge scar across his face and the other one was real fat.

"Alright give us the location of Claw and we may not kill you", Scar growled holding up his gun at Emma.

"Hmmm how about not", Justin said as he dove at Fat Joe while Emma kicked the gun out of Scar's hand. Scar lounged at Emma grabbing her by the throat. Gasping for air Emma kicked him till he released her. Scar let go but grabbed a crowbar and hit Emma in the stomach. Emma let out a cry of pain as she bit into her lip and tackled the guy. Throwing punch after punch until the guy was knocked out cold. Justin just kicking at Fat Joe's legs till he fell down then kicked him in the head. Finally they handcuffed both of the men to a metal railing then called the cops. Just when the cops showed up and Fat Joe and Scar came to. Emma and Justin had already jumped on Justin's bike racing toward StoryBrooke. Emma was hoping with all her might that they were not too late. _Regina, Henry I'm coming home and I will kill Victor Claw before he ever lays a hand on either one of you I promise_, Emma vowed in her mind. They came two a sign that read StoryBrooke two miles away and they speeded off into the darkness for the final showdown with Victor Claw.

To be continued…..

Author's Note: So it all comes full circle. The identity of Henry's father has been revealed. Hope you all are enjoying the story there is just one more part then everything will be over. Will Emma make it in time to stop Claw? Find out in the next part. Till next time and please review


End file.
